


Necrophilia

by thenewnationalanthem (moxielovesshipping)



Series: Sick And In Love [4]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Cute?, Gen, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, M/M, Platonic Kissing, Platonic Life Partners, Platonic Relationships, Platonic Soulmates, Running Away, Self-Denial, fluff?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-16
Updated: 2017-07-16
Packaged: 2018-12-03 00:45:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11520978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moxielovesshipping/pseuds/thenewnationalanthem
Summary: Maybe running is for the best.





	Necrophilia

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Dawnieangel76](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Dawnieangel76).



"Why did you even come with me?"

 

"You said it yerself...I didn't have anythin' back there either."

 

"Hm." Was all Mark replied, running a tired hand through his hair as he takes a seat on the hotel bed. Jack comes and sits next to him, pulling his head into his lap.

 

"Yer really fuckin' stubborn."

 

"Says the one who almost got hit by my car."

 

"Says the one who ran away in the first place."

 

"Says the one who got kicked out of a bar."

 

"Says the one who served me til 1am."

 

"Says the one who lost track of time."

 

"Says the one who started talking."

 

"Says the one who let me do it in the first place."

 

"You got me there."

 

"Of course I do." Jack smirks, running a hand through Mark's hair calmly. "I gotcha here too."

 

"Permanently, huh? How unfortunate."

 

"I wouldn't say that."

 

"I would."

 

"I bet."

 

"Why do you like playing in my hair?"

 

"It's soft...sweet...nothin' I've ever had."

 

"You're poetic when you're tired."

 

"Bein' a rich alcoholic is a pretty poetic thing."

 

Mark only chuckled.

 

"Why did you let him do it?" Jack said in a whisper, sniffling as his nose gets close to the dark bags under his eyes. He basked in the beat of silence until Mark spoke.

 

"I deserved it."

 

"Of course you did, baby," Jack says with a sigh, leaning his head back against the headboard. "Of course. Go to sleep. Forget I asked."

 

"I did, though. I desevred to...to be miserable because I didn't do what people wanted me to do. Don't you deserve to be punished for disobeying?"

 

"Only when you do somethin' bad."

 

"Is giving up on my dreams...is that not bad?"

 

"Hurting someone-" Jack swallowed, pulling on Mark's roots tightly and causing him to wince. "Hurting someone is bad."

 

"I've hurt people before."

 

"Me too. Mainly myself."

 

Mark sits up, looking into Jack's eyes with a confused look. "You didn't hurt me."

 

"Not yet. I'll get there someday soon." He replies, grabbing a can of soda and downing it in the place of his alcohol.

 

"Can you feel pain if you're already dead?"

 

"What?"

 

"If you're dead...can people still hurt you?"

 

"Why?"

 

Mark shrugs, pulling Jack into his chest and laying back down.

 

"Do you feel dead?"

 

"Sometimes."

 

"What does that make me then?"

 

"I dunno. A necrophile or something."

 

"We don't have sex."

 

"We could."

 

"Ya got me there."

 

"Of course I do." Mark smiles, kissing Jack's forehead and sighing. "I've got you here too."

 


End file.
